Bigg Boss (Hindi season 5)
Bigg Boss 5 was the fifth season of the Indian reality TV show Bigg Boss, which aired on Colors from 2 October 2011 to 7 January 2012 with Sanjay Dutt and Salman Khan as the hosts. During the launch on 2 October, fourteen hand-picked housemates entered the house located in Karjat, a town, about halfway between Mumbai and Pune in the Indian state of Maharashtra. Four additional wild card entries were made during the second, third, fourth and the end of seventh week taking the number of contestants to eighteen. Three guest entries, who stayed in the house for a couple of days, took the total number of inhabitants to twenty one. The housemates, considered strangers for each other, spent 98 days (14 weeks) locked out together under the supervision of 55 cameras fitted around the house. The series was won by soap actress and television presenter Juhi Parmar on 7 January 2012. Runner-Up, Mahek Chahal returned to compete in Bigg Boss Halla Bol. She became the second housemate to get evicted on Day 17. Opening The opening episode was aired on 2 October 2011 presented by Sanjay Dutt and Salman Khan. This extravagant introductory episode to the season 5 showcased different features of the Bigg Boss house and introduced each of the participant. It also featured Bollywood actors Ajay Devgn for the promo of their upcoming film Rascals and Samir Soni for promoting his new serial Parichay on Colors. Contestants with Bollywood Star Sunny Leone after her eviction from the house]] * Shakti Kapoor, Veteran Bollywood actor * Pooja Bedi, Television personality and newspaper columnist * Shonali Nagrani, Actress and model * Nihita Biswas, Charles Sobhraj's wife * Shraddha Sharma, TV actress and Raja Choudhary's ex girlfriend * Mandeep Bevli, News anchor * Raageshwari, Singer * Vida Samadzai, Former Miss Afghanistan * Mahek Chahal, Bollywood actress * Sonika Kaliraman, Wrestler * Pooja Misrra, Reality TV alumni * Gulabo Sapera, Dancer * Laxmi Narayan Tripathi, LGBT rights activist * Juhi Parmar, Indian television actress ; Wild card entrants * Amar Upadhyay, Indian television actor * Siddharth Bhardwaj, Reality TV alumni * Akashdeep Saigal, Indian television actor * Sunny Leone, Actress and former porn star ; Guest entrants * Agnivesh * Andrew Symonds * Yamamotoyama Ryūta * Ranbir Kapoor * Mahesh Bhatt * Ranveer Singh * John Abraham * Akshay Kumar Ratings, Reception and Viewership * According to data available with aMap, a television viewership monitoring agency, the opening episode of Bigg Boss 5 got a rating of 4.3. Season 4 had an average rating of 3.6. Season 3 had average rating of 2.43 while Bigg Boss 2 and Bigg Boss 1 had average ratings of 2.03 and 1.96.KBC 5 dominates Bigg Boss 5 in TRP ratings * After Pooja Misrra's unexpected exit, Bigg Boss 5 started to lose its viewership in less than a week. In India, many fans who were supporters of the newly renowned Pooja M., who was bullied throughout the show, stopped watching since she was shown the doors. Many others stopped watching because of Sky and Siddharth's indecent display of manners towards the female inhabitants and also due to the continuous favoritism by Bigg Boss who had always showed a lenient attitude towards the male contestants. As a result, Bigg Boss 5 got a marked decline in its TRP ratings which fell drastically after the Aapka Farmaan episode aired on 26 November 2011. According to some TRP sites, BB5 had reached 0.69 at one point. The Undekha Act was not in top 100. References External links * [http://biggboss.in.com/ Official Website of Bigg Boss] Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2011 Indian television seasons Category:2012 Indian television seasons Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons